Batman Chronicles:Black Canary
by arkell1
Summary: Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham. He starts creating the Batman persona. He takes a job at Wayne Enterprises. He takes a class where he meets Dinah Lance. Also in this class are Selina Kyle and Ralph Dibny. The boxing class is taught by JSA member Wildcat


Batman Chronicles: Black Canary

Batman created by Bob Kane

All other characters created by DC Comics

Bruce

Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City and Wayne Manor. Alfred Pennyworth is still the butler. Rachel has gone to law school in England through a Wayne Foundation scholarship to help with her living expenses. Bruce's best friend Tommy Elliot has gone to Paris, France to study medicine.

Bruce remembers the house was once part of the underground railroad. His father told him that the entrance to that area was through the study. However it is accessible through other rooms throughout the mansion. For example Thomas Wayne made an arcade for his only son to play in but it was one of those rooms that was previously a part of the underground railroad. I know what you are thinking is that New Jersey was always a Northern state. The Underground Railroad would only need to have houses with secret compartments in the South and the Border states. However slavery was legal all over New England since the beginning of the country. Another feature of the Manor is the subterranean garage. There is a carousel for the vehicles; it is multi-level. It currently has his mother and father's vehicles. It also houses Bruce's Porsche, and two motorcycles. One is black and the other one is red.

Bruce finally gets under the Manor. He uses the piano entrance in the family room. He has to play a specific set of notes. The entrance to the subterranean level is opened. It is a vast cave. Bruce notices that it is mainly a bat habitat. He thinks that it is mainly a bat cave. Alfred looks at the security cameras. He notices that Mister Wayne has gone into the lower levels of the Manor. Alfred uses the secret passageway from the servants quarters to the subterranean cave.

Bruce says "Good morning Alfred"

Alfred replies "Good morning Mister Wayne."

Bruce says "I think that you need a car."

Alfred says "I have one Mister Wayne."

Bruce says "What about a Rolls Royce."

Alfred says "That will be fine Only if I can use that to take you around town.."

Bruce says "But Alfred."

Alfred says "Otherwise my vintage Aston Martin will be fine."

Bruce asks " What are you going to do today?"

Alfred replies "That I will need to update the Manor's computer system."

Bruce says " I also need you to stay here and let in a delivery person."

Alfred asks " What for Mister Wayne?"

Bruce says "I ordered a Cray server for the Manor and the Cave."

Alfred asks "One Cray?"

Bruce replies "No seven Cray computers."

Alfred says "What for Mister Wayne?"

Bruce says "I will need to monitor criminals, business and other transactions."

Alfred says "How do you hope to accomplish that Master Bruce?"

Bruce says "Every Wayne Tech computer has a software back door"

Bruce asks "What are you going to name the computer besides the obvious Bat computer."

Alfred replies "One of my favorite heroes growing up is J August Dupin. The Bat computer is officially named Dupin."

Bruce thinks that he needs more training, He seeks out one of the Justice Society of America members. He seeks out Ted Grant, former world heavyweight boxing champion. During World War II he was known as JSA member Wildcat. Ted owns a gymnasium which is like a dojo because they have karate classes. In the boxing class is Dinah Lance and Selina Kyle.

Dinah

Dinah Laurel Lance is the daughter of a former police detective and his female informant. Larry Lance was once a prominent Gotham City detective. He was honest. Honesty in Gotham City is a bad thing under the Police Commissioner Gillian Loeb administration. He was given a choice become dirty or quit. He chose to quit. He now runs Lance Investigations. My mother is the Black Canary. She is my father informant and lover. Her real name is Dinah Carolyn Lance. Confusing with two Dinahs. My dad calls me "Junior" sometimes. He calls mom, Dinah Everybody else calls her Carolyn Lance. She realizes that Dinah uses her old nickname since she was eighteen. Carolyn is secretly proud of her daughter. She wishes that Dinah will live a normal life and leave crime fighting out of the equation.

Dinah at age 22 is a blond bombshell. However her dream, her goal in life is to be the Black Canary. Her mother refuses to let her out in the fishnet stockings and the black leather. So Junior decided to update the Black Canary outfit a little. She wears a black jacket with jeans and a regular shirt. Her specialty is the same as her mother, undercover; covert operations. However Dinah has a meta human power. She has what she calls the Canary Cry. This is a sonic blast that immobilizes her assailants.

Dinah will inherit Lance Investigations and Sherwood Florist, her mother's business. What she really wants is the real Black Canary outfit. She wants to be the official undercover operative known as the Black Canary.. Dinah currently splits her time between Lance Investigations as an investigator. and the flower shop as counter help. With a family business the offspring of the owners do a lot of work.. Since Dinah is an only child she does alot of the work in both businesses.

Selina

Selina Kyle, the last time we saw her was she was in jail for being a burglar and con woman. She was sent to jail by Bruce in his Robin crime fighting gear. Bruce has long since abandoned the Robin identity. Selina finished the academy and university. She got her mastery at age 18. She studied business however she does not work in her chosen field. She is working for an airline as a flight attendant. The money is no where what she made as a con artist and escort. She wants to try and due better because her sister Maggie made some bad choices when in Paris. She married the Calculator aka Noah Utter. Maggie likes sex. She and Noah went at it like rabbits. However they do not have any children yet.

Before Selina worked for the airline she was hooking under a pimp named Stan. Stan was very abusive to Selina. She literally whipped him into submission. If it were not for that whip Selina would not be alive. If she wants to make the big money she needs to work for Gotham Confidential. She recognizes that as Noah's "dating" service. Selina thinks that getting enough money to get her sister away from the Calculator is a good thing. Besides running Gotham Confidential he is also the hacker and information broker for the Society of Supervillains.

Basically Selina Kyle has come to Wildcat's gym to learn more boxing and self-defense. She never wants to be attacked like that again. Maybe she can save her sister from a fate worst than death. However that goes Selina hopes to better herself. She needs to thank Bruce Wayne for helping out her sister.

Wildcat

At Wildcat's gym. There is a man in his 80's. He appears to have the agility and the strength of a man half his age. Bruce deduces this is because of Wildcat's meta human abilities. He is Ted Grant. owner of the gym. He is a former WWII veteran. He was a member of the Justice Society squad. Bruce has already met Hippolyta, who was Wildcat's lover during the war.

Ted says " So I hear you vacationed on Dinosaur Island?"

Bruce says "It was ab exciting vacation."

Ted asks "Did you see Hippolyta?"

Bruce replies "Yes."

Ted asks "How's Polly doing?"

Bruce says "She helped fight off some of Lex Luthor's minions."

Ted asks "Still beautiful and sexy. With legs that go on for miles?"

Bruce replies "Yes, she and her daughter are beautiful."

Bruce asks "What was it like to have a relationship with an Amazon?"

Ted replies " I just thought that she was a beautiful American woman who was working intelligence attached to my unit. What we knew about Themyscira was from Greek mythology. I never put two and two together until it was time to go home. Polly just disappeared near Athens. It was that British private eye who put things together for me."

Bruce says " I found a casebook of Mr. Holmes. I gave a copy to Diana. I have a copy at home."

Ted says " I would be very appreciative if I could have a copy of that picture."

Bruce says "I fgured that you had the original copy."

Ted says " I do but it is deteriorating."

Bruce says 'I'm so sorry."

Ted says " Think nothing of it Wayne. Now lets get to work. I need Wayne and Dibny in the ring. Selina and Dinah go later."

As Bruce Wayne and Ralph Dibny enter the ring to spar. With the two others watching. Wildcat thinks back to his time in World War II. He remembers the meetings at the Hall of Justice in Washington, DC. He remembers spending time in bed with Polly before deployment to the battleground. He remembers being deploying to the European theater. He remembers the passion Polly had in the battle. Ted remembers getting shot and discovering that he himself is a meta. He remembers being nursed back to health by Polly. All Justice Society members wore regular army fatigues. The difference was what was their weapons. Alan had a power ring. He said it was powered by the Starheart, an alien power source connected to an alien world. Jay being the Flash had the meta human ability to access something scientists called the Speed Force. Polly had the ability of a meta human healing factor plus she was good at "Bullets and Bracelets" There was another woman named Libby who was Wesley's girlfriend. She has enhanced speed and stamina. Finally there was Wesley, who was our non-powered gadget guy.

Ralph says "Ted"

Ted asks "What kid?"

Ralph says "Bruce and I are done."

Ted says "Dinah and Selina into the ring"

Bruce and Ralph are talking about the girls.

Bruce says :" I take Selina."

Ralph says "Don't underestimate Dinah."

Bruce says "Dinah's good but I have seen Selina fight."

Ralph asks " Where do you know Selina from?"

Bruce replies "France, Paris to be more exact."

Ted says "Watch the match. Learn from their mistakes."

Bruce says " OK Ted we will."

Alfred

Thinks that Bruce's crusade to find his parents' murderer may never happen. He is reminded about his past. He is reminded of his service with the British Royal Guard in Southeast Asia. Alfred knows what hell feels like. He survived the Vietnam conflict. Alfred knows that war is hell. His thoughts turn to Bruce who is thinking of waging a war on crime. Bruce has been training with soldiers throughout the world. He has trained with assassins and various detectives.

Alfred installs the computer system on the grounds and the subterranean cave under the Manor. He turns the system on and it starts collecting information from all the Wayne Tech computers in the world. Compared to Bruce's previous system which just collected information from Wayne holdings. That is rightly his information which an owner should have knowledge of. However all the Wayne clients and customers. Alfred does not believe this should happen. Bruce has all the information that only the local, state and federal government have access to. His young master now has access to medical and legal records. He even has access to the psychological records. Everybody who has access to a Wayne computer the information now goes to Wayne Manor.

Alfred thinks that Dupin needs to obey the laws of society. Alfred starts writing a program called Net Butler. Net Butler will make sure that Bruce Wayne does not become Lord and Master of this nation. He thinks the program will give Bruce access to some medical, judicial, and police records. The Net Butler will limit Bruce's information to public and private companies' information. Alfred thinks that Dupin needs to be able to hack into other investigative resources..

Alfred is ready to test Dupin with the Net Butler filter feature. He thinks he should name it something else. The Net Butler feature is now Bernardo. Alfred thinks that Bruce will like the new feature's name since he is a Zorro fan. Alfred programs Bernardo to go out on the Internet and the Wayne holdings computer network looking for information of interest to Bruce Wayne. Basically Dupin runs on the Bernardo operating system.

Alfred created Bernardo on the Linux distribution since that operating system is free. Free means that it is hard to trace back to Alfred and Bruce.

Bruce asks "Are you about done?"

Alfred says "Putting the finishing touches on the operating system. Mister Wayne I created a program called Bernardo which will go out on the various networks and pull information that can be used for crime fighting.."

Bruce says " Bernardo, I like the Zorro reference. What can Dupin do?"

Alfred says " It can take video feeds whether from the television or the Gotham City camera system It can run them through the police and FBI database Master Bruce.."

Bruce asks " Do we have the whole city covered?"

Alfred says 'Not fully operational Mister Wayne.

Bruce says "What's this Alfred?"

Alfred says "In addition to the short range cameras for the Manor grounds. The camera system can also give us a view of Bristol."

Bruce says " The crime rate in Gotham Heights is not important."

Alfred replies "In war Mister Wayne, the homeland is very important."

Bruce says " I need this type of system on Wayne Tower as well"

Alfred asks 'What for Master Bruce?"

Bruce says " The Tower is in the heart of downtown Gotham. I need that building to double as a video and audio outpost much the same way the Manor does for Bristol."

Alfred asks "Anything else I can do for you Mister Wayne?"

Bruce says " I need to go see Lucius Fox at Wayne Enterprises Applied Sciences Division."

Alfred says " I will set up the appointment for you."

Bruce says " Alfred I need you to monitor Dupin as I go out tonight in Crime Alley.

Alfred says "Master Bruce that is too dangerous."

Bruce says :"I need a lifeline Alfred in case something goes wrong."

Alfred says "What outfit are you going to wear?"

Bruce

Bruce thinks that he needs to go on a patrol. He wants to patrol Crime Alley since that is where his parents were murdered. He thinks that it is just a scouting mission. He might maintain a surveillance of the Gotham City Park Row neighborhood. He wonders if Dupin can hack into the Gotham City Transportation System computer. He thinks that is too easy. Bruce knows that Manor camera system can also see in the dark and monitor his Bristol Hills neighborhood.

Bruce reconsiders Crime Alley. This is the place where his parents died. He might have a lingering hesitation. He gives a second thought to his test run in Park Row. He thinks that he will try Bristol Hills tonight for his Monday patrol. He decides to tell Alfred.

Bruce grabs the com " Alfred the patrol is now in Bristol."

Alfred's voice says " I'm glad to hear it Master Bruce."

Bruce says " I will work my way to Crime Alley by the end of the week."

Alfred says "Very well Mister Wayne."

Bruce reenters the cave via the grandfather clock entrance which he reprogrammed to his parents time of death. He likes the constant reminders that he is here on the planet to solve his parents' homicide. His parents loved him so much that they gave their lives to protect their only son. Now the son is going to repay his parents' love by solving their murder.

Bruce asks "How's Bristol?"

Alfred says "Quiet Mister Wayne."

Bruce asks "Any other hot spots in the city?"

Alfred says "Shots fired in Park Row."

Bruce says " I'm on it"

Bruce asks "One thing Alfred, what about remote drive systems and homing devices on the cars."

Alfred says "Remote drive systems are not operational."

Bruce says " I'm taking the Porsche."

Bruce Wayne's sports car heads out toward Park Row. He drives along the secret passageway to Gotham City.

Alfred says "Master Bruce are you sure you want to do this?"

Bruce says "I'm sure."

Bruce parks the Porsche. He puts on his ski mask. Alfred watches from the car's hidden camera. Bruce goes down Crime Alley.

A thug says "What do we have here?"

Another criminal says "Play time."

Bruce says "You are going to jail."

The criminals beat up Bruce Wayne. The criminals shoot Bruce. Dinah Lance is there also.

The criminals says " You're going down lady."

The thug says "Maybe you can service me when this all done."

Black Canary says "Sorry boys I'm a one man lady."

Dinah uses her ability to cause a distraction. The criminals run away.

Dinah asks :"Who are you?"

Bruce says "Take me to my car."

Dinah asks "Are you my friend.?"

Bruce says "Yes."

Dinah says "Bruce why.?"

Bruce says " I need to solve my parents' murder."

Dinah asks "why aren't you wearing a vest?"

Bruce says "Get me to the Porsche. You can come to the house and we can talk."

Dinah says " The Underground Railroad tunnels, right Bruce."

Bruce says "Leave me."

Dinah says "No, Bruce they will finish you off."

Back at the Manor cave. Alfred is frantically programming the Porsche's remote drive feature. He has no time to test it. He crosses his fingers and prays for the best result. Dinah places Bruce in his car and gets in. The car starts to drive itself. In reality it is Alfred driving the Porsche from the cave.. Alfred orders Dupin to place the Gotham underground map on the heads up display..

Alfred says "Miss Lance can you act like you were driving."

Dinah says :"Sure thing Alfred."

Bruce says "How did you know?"

Dinah says "Alfred Pennyworth is your legal guardian, foster father if you will."

Bruce says " We're coming in the main Manor entrance."

Dinah says "Belay that order. He needs to see a doctor."

Alfred says "Don't worry."

Alfred quickly dials Leslie Thompkins. She is the former medical school student and friend of Dr,Thomas Wayne. She is the main doctor at the Thomas Wayne Foundation Clinic. She also comforted Bruce following the act. which took his parents away from him. The telephone rings. She notices that it is Wayne Manor..

Leslie says "Hello"

Alfred says "Mister Wayne has been shot."

Leslie asks "Was he wearing Kevlar?"

Alfred says "No, hurry I don't want to lose him."

Leslie says " I don't want to lose him either."

Alfred says "I'm prepping the Manor's emergency room."

Leslie says " That Thomas he thought of everything."

Alfred says "Thomas Wayne kept the Manor's ER up-to-date in case an emergency came up/"

Leslie says " I will be right there."

Meanwhile Dinah drives the Porsche into the driveway of the Manor. Alfred had the gate open already. As Dinah and Alfred take Bruce to the Manor's emergency room. Leslie arrives. She notices that Dinah Lance a private eye's daughter is there.

Leslie says "Tell me everything that happened."

Alfred says "WE have a video from the car."

Dinah says " I witnessed the whole thing."

Leslie leaves Alfred and Dinah alone in the room outside of the Manor emergency room. She thinks it strange to have an ER in one's mansion but Thomas was an old fashioned type of doctor. He believed in house calls and taking patients in his home.

Meanwhile Bruce in the operating room is hallucinating. He sees bats and says

"That's it father I shall become a bat. Criminals are superstitious and cowardly. I must strike fear into their hearts."

I will become Batman."

Leslie says "That you can work on later."

Bruce says "Leslie" then he passes out.

When Bruce wakes up he is there in his bedroom.. Dinah is in another bedroom. She wanted to keep watch over Bruce. She is scared that her friend has a death wish. She stayed at Wayne Manor. The media will think that Bruce Wayne and Dinah Lance had a one night stand. That could be further from the truth. She slept alone tonight. She may not be opposed to sleeping with Bruce. He is a hottie. However psychologically he is damaged. Dinah chooses this work because she likes it. She has no trauma directing her steps. Bruce may think that his mission in life is to find his parents' killer.

Bruce thinks that Dinah is cute. She has nice legs. Her chest is not bad either. She is strong fighter. She has a law enforcement background. Bruce grabs a laptop. He requests information on Dinah from Dupin. He wants to test the computer's ability to use software to make a positive ID.

Dinah asks "What are you doing?"

Bruce replies " Testing the computer."

Dinah says "Bruce, I have a reputation to protect."

Bruce replies "Alfred can sneak you out through the garage."

Dinah says "The basement garage?"

Bruce says "I prefer underground garage."

Dinah says "See you in class."

Bruce says "See you later."

Bruce asks "Alfred."

Alfred replies "Yes, Master Bruce."

Bruce says "I need you to take Dinah back to her home."

Dinah asks "What about my motorcycle?"

Bruce says "Alfred take Dinah back to Park Row."

Alfred says "Mister Wayne that is dangerous."

Bruce says "She can take care of herself."

Alfred says "Here is where your motorcycle should be."

Dinah says 'Thanks Alfred for the ride."

Alfred replies "Thank nothing of it Miss Lance."

Bruce immediately takes the black motorcycle and goes to Wayne Enterprises. He is thinking of ways to get home from various parts of Gotham City. He thinks that one of his grandfathers built buildings over the other Underground Railroad locations. He thinks that his father almost bankrupted Wayne Enterprises by building the Wayne Tower monorail system. He will try to make as much profit as he can for the shareholders. They are the owners of Wayne Enterprises. His father would never approve.. He sees Helen Mr. Earle's secretary. He shows her how to play golf. Mr. Earle comes out and gives his tirade. Bruce cannot believe that he just said that he wants a job. He cannot believe that he just said Applied Science.

Mr. Earle says "Thats Fox's division."

Bruce Wayne goes down to the basement of the Wayne Tower. He notices a military vehicle. It is painted for desert warfare. He thinks that it will be useful in his war on crime. Lucius Fox asks Bruce if he knows what this department is? A dead end. Bruce is thinking that the dead end will be for the criminals of Gotham City. The Batman is coming. . He thinks that Ted Kord could make him another one. Bruce thinks that merging Applied Science with Research and Development will be a good thing. Fox explains about the military survival suit. Bruce thinks that it would be too bulky, There will have to be a two point o suit Fox explains that it is worth protecting a soldier for three hundred thousand dollars a suit..

Bruce asks "What's that"

Lucius Fox replies "Oh, the Tumbler, you would not be interested in that."

Lucius and Bruce take the Tumbler for a spin with explaining why the army does not want them.

Fox says "The bridging mechanism does not work or the government says so,"

Bruce says "I got one question does it come in black."

Bruce walks out of Wayne Enterprises with the Tumbler and a survival suit. Bruce takes the Tumbler down to Wayne Manor throughout the Gotham tunnel system, Bruce enters the Batcave through the underground garage. Alfred is noticing what looks like a military vehicle enter the Wayne Manor underground garage.

Alfred says "What's going on Mister Wayne."

Bruce says "We got alot of work to do old friend."

Alfred says "What do you need Master Bruce."

Bruce says "Black automotive paint."

Alfred says "Very well Mister Wayne."

Within several days the Tumbler and the suit are ready to go. However Bruce and Alfred still need to order cowls. Bruce thinks that he needs to make a new ally. That will be Sergeant James Gordon, he seems incorruptible He has people he can lose. He has a wife, daughter and son. His wife, Barbara, she is in her forty. She is almost past child-bearing years. He has a thirteen year old daughter Barbara Junior. She is sometimes called Babs by her friends. She wants to be a detective. Her father will not let her.. Then finally there is James Gordon, Jr, He is entering kindergarten this year. A family man as a soldier to fight a corrupt system and injustice,.

He travels to police headquarters with his survival suit. He enters police headquarters. He cuts the power to Gordon's office.

Jim Gordon asks "What do you want."

Bruce says "The same thing you want."

Jim asks 'what is that?"

Bruce says "A Gotham free of the mob."

Jim says' No prosecutor has the guts to take the case."

Bruce says "Rachel Dawes does."

Jim says "You need an army to take on the mob."

Bruce says "Now there are two. Watch for my symbol"

Bruce escapes a ton of police officers. Maybe he was wrong he gets back to the Tumbler and heads for home. Alfred is telling him that the shipment of cowls has arrived. Bruce gets dressed he is the Batman. Bruce goes out patrolling. He thinks Crime Alley is definitely in his targets for tonight.

Batman pulls some thugs up to him. He can see the fear in their eyes, He criminals think that he is going to eat them or kill them. Bruce likes the fear factor. His ninja masters taught him how to use his environment to intimidate his prey. .

They always ask the same thing "What are you?"

To that the Batman replies "I'm Batman"


End file.
